


Running Late

by sharingansasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingansasuke/pseuds/sharingansasuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto woke up late and is having a rough start to the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

I wrote this in English class because I was having a bad day, and I needed to take my mind off it. What better to cheer me up than Naruto?

Start Story

Naruto slowly peeled open his eyelids. He looked over at his clock. It read "8:00 AM" in bright red font. He groaned.

'What am I doing up so early?' He asked himself. Just as he was closing his eyes again, they popped back open in realization. "The Academy!" He yelled. "Why didn't my alarm go off?!"

Naruto jumped out of bed and scrambled to his closet. He yanked open the door and snatched his orange sweatshirt off the hanger. He grabbed his blue pants and put them on quickly. He reached for his sandals, but realized they weren't in their usual place next to his pants.

"Dammit! Where are they?!" Naruto ground out in frustration. He looked at the clock again. "8:05." The Academy starts in twenty-five minutes. He needed his damn sandals!

Naruto thought for a moment, thinking of all the places they could be. He even replayed yesterday's events in his head. Then it dawned on him. His sandals were by the door! He rushed to grab them, and slipped them on as quick as he could. Then he bolted out the door.

Naruto ran through the Leaf Village as fast as possible, ignoring the wary and angry looks from the villagers. He was so focused on getting to the Academy on time that he accidentally ran into a big, burly man in front of him. Naruto stopped and looked up at him, only to see the man looking down at him in anger.

"Watch it demon!" The man yelled at him in a gruff voice.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelled back, and kept on running.

Finally, Naruto saw the Academy looming ahead. He slowed down a bit and sighed in relief. He jogged the rest of the way in, but just as he was about to reach Iruka-senei's classroom, the bell rang. "Crap," Naruto mumbled. He walked the rest of the way in, and heard Iruka-senei's voice yelling at him.

"Naruto! You're late! That's a detention!"

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. My alarm didn't go off..."

"There will be no excuses in my class! Go have a seat." Iruka said sternly. Naruto sighed as he heard the class snickering at him.

This wouldn't be the first or the last time Naruto was late to class.

End Story


End file.
